


Soaking Wet

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets pranked and Jared likes the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for aythia who wanted wet!Jensen and Jared licking water off him.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Whose idea was it to have angels on the show anyway? Jensen was starting to greatly dislike whoever decided angels would make a good plotline. Especially at times like this when Misha and Sebastian had decided it would be a good idea to gang up and prank Jensen.

Now his, well Dean’s, clothes were drenched and Jensen was freezing his ass off in the chilly Canadian air. Jensen wasn’t exactly sure where the water came from but it was cold, and there was possibly some ice cubes in his pants. Also his pesky freckles were on display, and no matter how often Jared claimed they were cute Jensen still thought they were dorky.

Hair and make-up were not going to be pleased.

Jensen had managed to get Dean’s flannel off and was struggling to get out of the soaking undershirt when Jared showed up. The taller man was on him in seconds; tossing the shirt who-knew-where before licking the path a water droplet had taken up the length of Jensen’s neck.

“I love you all wet,” Jared moaned into Jensen’s skin where he was working on leaving a dark mark that would barely be covered by Dean’s wardrobe.

Jensen would have made a witty remark about Jared’s porn-worthy comment, but his senses have been overwhelmed with Jared. Jared’s hands on his skin. Jared’s mouth on his. Jared’s hair between his fingers. Jared, Jared, Jared.

So when Jared finally gets Jensen’s jeans undone Jensen moans in relief because he was starting to worry about chaffing on his more private parts.

He needn’t worry though because Jared takes care of him. Jared will always take care of him.


End file.
